<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瓦全 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621104">瓦全</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>水浒 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我们用各自的方式挣扎着活下去，因为不能求死只能求生，而活着，就得把那种决心和意志显示出来。<br/>——吉本芭娜娜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>水浒 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瓦全</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>水浒背景</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#远上寒山路#</p><p> </p><p>南山道中一向见不到有财帛的单身客人，那是因为他们在上山前先进了朱贵的酒店。</p><p>扈三娘走上这条路时，林间的雪还没化。马蹄在泥泞中拾级而上，浑然不顾马背上的人被颠得慌。她的双手被绑在身后，无法控住缰绳。也只有这样，押送的人才能放心。</p><p>黑夜总是能掩饰一些东西，比如：将帅的野心，军汉的觊觎，寒风扫落叶的声音，或者当事人的愤恨。</p><p>走在最前面的小喽罗立住脚，第一重关隘映入眼帘：黑黢黢的，像蹲踞在山头的怪兽。</p><p>“喂，到了。”</p><p>他们只当她是宋江要的女人，尽皆小心。因着名分未定，也不知怎么叫才好，只喊一声“喂”。</p><p>那时她的未婚夫还是祝彪，王英还关在祝家庄的地牢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#高烛照红妆#</p><p> </p><p>扈三娘的婚礼在二月举行。宋江说，今天是个好日子。</p><p>硕大的酒瓮如流水般送入席间，又像水流一样迅速见底。披红挂彩的新人站在万众瞩目中，以仓促的和谐，接下一次又一次敬酒。</p><p>不知干了多少碗，她看见林冲起身走上来。</p><p>“王英兄弟，扈头领，百年好合。”他沉声道，面容诚恳。</p><p>“教头可是大媒呢！”有人打趣，旋即是更多人的起哄：“这酒一定得喝！”</p><p>不合时宜的话像灯影一样跌入酒盏，晃得人眼冒金星。</p><p>“多谢教头美意，酒已彀了。”她笑着呵出一口酒气，仿佛真的只是醉意游离，“王英！”</p><p>王矮虎一个激灵，仰头看着他的新娘。</p><p>扈三娘的盈盈杏眼中，燃起了火苗，“这杯酒，你代我干了。”</p><p>她知道这样做不对，但她就是忍不住。战败的屈辱，屠庄的惨痛，前赴后继地涌上来，如经霜的蒲苇，向八百里水泊彰显它的凛冽。</p><p>如果不是他擒了她，怎么会有今日？！</p><p>王英吃力地转着眼珠子，大着舌头，一手将碗凑过来，“林、林教头，咱俩走一个！”</p><p>大堂里的人全静了。豹子头面不改色，缓缓举杯沾唇。</p><p> </p><p>新婚之夜，王英醉得不省人事。扈三娘命人把他扶回洞房，便不做理会。次日，她一个人走出房间，山路上人来人往。</p><p>他们都是为自己活。</p><p>顾大嫂过来看了，拍拍她的肩，什么都没说。</p><p>秦明花荣携妻子来看了，拣祝福的话说了几句，临走时，不禁叹息。</p><p>最后来的是宋江。</p><p>“义妹……”他轻轻呼唤，带着固有的贴意。</p><p>扈三娘不语，十指交叉，指关节已然发白。</p><p>“你不该这样对他。”</p><p>扈三娘猛地掉过头来，耳畔的金环玉坠一阵激响。</p><p>宋江语气凝重，“林教头上阵，是从来不留活口的。”</p><p>她张了张嘴，满腔的委屈呼之欲出，最终全部锁在了喉咙口。海棠花般明艳的面庞，在清冷的晨光中一点点冻结了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#去者日以疏#</p><p> </p><p>她有哥哥。她以为他死了。</p><p>扈成生性敦厚，与三娘的直烈飞扬形成鲜明对比。他从小就是替妹子收拾各种烂摊子，闯下天大的祸，也拼了力去顶。直到一天，他再也保护不了她。</p><p>“生别展转不相见，胡尘暗天道路长……呜呼三歌兮歌三发，汝归何处收兄骨？”</p><p>四时八节，林冲武松等人还能正大光明地祭一祭，秦明和她却是连心丧都不便外露的。</p><p>每当这种时候，她就拼命和人飙酒，然后再由同样醉醺醺的王英架回去。</p><p>并没有耗费很久，他们已经磨合成一对真正的夫妻。人前，三娘还是那个英气逼人的女将军，连军班子弟欧鹏也称赞她的刀法。人后，清风山的兄弟们来串门，看到王英喜滋滋的，前所未有地忙碌和快活。</p><p>“如此便好。”晁盖抚须笑叹，以宽纵的目光看着小喽罗们摔跤打闹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#磐石无转移#</p><p> </p><p>五路人马一字儿摆在阵前，对面是呼延灼的官军。</p><p>就在昨天夜里，宋江还亲自为彭玘置酒相待。获得首功的，自然是初战告捷的三娘。三军将领喜气洋洋，谁都没有意识到凶险。</p><p>“而今大队人马都到，明日分兵设伏，搦他出战。”</p><p>林冲和孙立对视一眼，他们都是跟呼延灼交过手的人。三娘斟了碗酒却不喝，认真地从刀刃上浇下去。</p><p>日头有些高了。三通鼓响，并无一人出马交锋。林冲策马向前，始终挡着三娘的视线。</p><p>她皱起眉头，忽然听到了卷地而来的雷声。</p><p>——那是她前所未见的阵势。</p><p>三面连环马军，满山遍野，横冲直撞将来。矢箭像惊乌一般在空中乱蹿，不放过任何一个活动的靶子。嗜血的长枪快意冲突，威力无比。</p><p>林冲早在众人失措前就已掉转马头，驰骋略阵，厉声呼喊“不要惊慌！快撤！”，一面从负伤的小校手中揽过牙旗，高高擎起。然而官军势大，梁山人马哪里敌得住，四下奔走，一直赶到水边才逃出生天。死伤不计其数，被俘亦有五百余人。</p><p>三娘侥幸回营，才听说林冲中了箭。锋利的狼牙钻入他的脊背，只差一点，就有可能令人彻底瘫痪。医官不无庆幸地说。</p><p>林冲伏在榻上，疲倦而负痛的脸上是不耐烦。这些“如果”“万一”的话，他听得太多了。“去别人那里看看吧，”他说。</p><p>晁盖闻知兵败，同吴用、公孙胜下山来动问。宋江不肯回山，只教带伤头领归寨休养，众军保守滩头。扈三娘卸了甲，隔着帷幄，还看见林冲帐里遣人出来，去各营探视。</p><p>他以为自己是铁打的么。她随手熄了灯。</p><p> </p><p>三个月后，耀武扬威的呼延灼也到梁山落了草。同时到来的还有鲁智深等一干头领。林冲显得很高兴，拉住鲁智深畅谈。三杯两盏后，很快问到关键话题：</p><p>“洒家自与教头沧州别后，曾知阿嫂消息否？”</p><p>林冲那一瞬的眼神在三娘看来，是刻骨铭心的。死在东京的那个女人，像一股金簪，每逢天雨寒凉的时候，就开始搅动他背负的伤口。</p><p>他再也没有了白头偕老的机会，于是祝另一对夫妻，百年好合。</p><p>而她终是辜负了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#看朱忽成碧#</p><p> </p><p>金银牌面挂起来，红锦绿袍穿起来。</p><p>“娘子，你真俊。”王英一手一个小酒坛子，喝得趔趔趄趄，还不忘向三娘眨眼。</p><p>“就你嘴贫！”三娘飞快地系着斗篷。其实她更喜欢红色的御袍，不是因为高下之分，而是因为她想起了多年以前，从独龙冈后纵马而出的自己。</p><p>此次招安是宋江苦心经营的结果。山上虽有个把人不乐意，也不得不接受大哥的妥善安排。自从晁天王谢世后，已经没有人能和宋江分庭抗礼了。</p><p>东京会是什么样子呢？年青的女将军在遐想。传旨大臣白如傅粉的面上，一缕天机深不可测。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#十载干戈老#</p><p> </p><p>苏学士曾经说过一句话：“杭州之有西湖，如人之有眉目，盖不可废也。”</p><p>如今，这汪妙目中布满了血丝。</p><p>攻破杭州那天，宋江为死难将士做了一场大法事。</p><p>浓郁的悲凉像乌云一样笼罩着这座城。人间四月芳菲尽，只馀废池乔木，郁郁苍苍。瘸腿断手的伶人坐在炮轰过的桥下，满面黧烟，反反复复地唱着：</p><p>“且买青山共一杯，美人名士骨累累。百胜英雄百战死，争教石马不成灰？”</p><p>“走吧，别听了。”王英狠狠地啐了口唾沫。死亡如蔓草般缠住了弟兄们的脚步，素喜噱笑的他已变得心事重重。</p><p>“你是英雄么？”扈三娘嗤道。仿佛这样，就能驱散空气中的不祥。</p><p>“可你是的。”王英仰面道。这些年他两个总是并肩作战，名义上是她相夫，实际上呢，只怕他心底多少藏了些自卑自愧的意思罢。</p><p>扈三娘只觉一把烙铁从心肠上滚了过去，烫得她眼泪都要下来了。西湖真美，她想，怎么看都看不够。</p><p>她丢下几个钱，走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#来看信断肠#</p><p> </p><p>风吹柳花满店香。</p><p>班师后，孙立带同兄弟孙新、顾大嫂并妻小，自回登州任用。新册封的东源县君不惯官场缛节，依旧回乡下做生意。</p><p>觥筹交错中，她偶尔会想起当年那个小妹子，心气那么高，做什么事都不肯输于人。宋江亲口说过，她是梁山的骄傲。</p><p>而她最终葬身江南，据说死的时候，面目全非。</p><p>顾大嫂叹一口气。她还记得在东山开店时，扈三娘曾兴致勃勃地来观看酿酒的秘方，还说也要酿一坛试试。自己也调笑：“酒不醉人人自醉——妹子还需要什么秘方呢？”</p><p>那时离现在多么远，又是多么近啊。</p><p>伙计们抱着甑儿瓮儿过来，听见老板娘淡淡道：</p><p>“这一甑出来的酒，就叫‘海棠春’罢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2013年3月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>